One Piece Goes Supernatural
by No Freedom
Summary: WARNING FOR MAGOR CHARACTER DEATH BLOOD GORE A culinary major student, a useless boyfriend, two hunters, an angel and a demon. What possibly could go wrong? Written for the ophalloween event on tumblr. Nofreedomlove. This is a crossover fic for One Piece into Supernatural, the main focus is the One Piece characters.


Happy halloween~

* * *

><p>Sanji stretches in his chair, back cracking from spending hours in the same position. Sanji's paper is almost done for culinary school, all he has to do is go over it one more time then turn it in. He hangs over the back of the chair for a moment, black square glasses slide up his nose and his blond hair unfolds around his head like a halo, before he pulls back into a normal position that doesn't make his spine make weird popping noises. He's still in his black skinny jeans and red polo from the day before.<p>

Closing the lid of his laptop the blond hipster gets out of the wooden chair and shuffles his feet through the apartment until he finds the kitchen in his half sleep state. He doesn't even realize his roommate is sitting on the couch as he passes by until the other man shouts something at him when Sanji finally gets to the kitchen.

"What?" Sanji lifts his head up from his thoughts about food to hear better what his roommate was saying.

"You okay?" Zoro appears at the doorway to the kitchen with an unimpressed eyebrow raised. His voice is mocking and Sanji's not taking any of it.

"You can fuck off shit head." Sanji growls and turns around to open the fridge and stare into it, spacing out after hours of staring at a computer screen and thinking. Strong arms wrap around the blond's waist and a mossy head rests on Sanji's shoulder.

"You're totally out of it dude." Zoro comments before reaching into the fridge and grabs the packet of cheese for the blond chef. He always makes the same thing after studying this late. Cheese on bread thrown in the microwave to melt. Not culinary or some expensive delicacy that a chef of Sanji's standard might make in a couple of minutes, but it's still just as good. At least it is to Zoro. Sanji usually complains about the weird microwaved taste but he ends up eating it anyways.

"Come on babe." Sanji mumbles as he pulls the melted cheese on bread out of the microwave when it beeps. He grabs the bottom of Zoro's shirt and tugs the moss head after himself to the bedroom.

"Jesus Sanji." Zoro chuckles lightly as they enter their shared bedroom. Papers and pens litter the place, while empty coffee cups both from home and from Peet's Coffee. Not that Starbucks' shit that's water with ground coffee thrown in. "You must be tired as fuck." Zoro rubs up and down Sanji's arms while looking around. He just needs the blond to get some sleep for once, the blond has been working on this damn paper for some fucking school that doesn't deserve a high class chef such as the blond man.

"Get sleep tonight, and tomorrow night we'll go out and celebrate you finishing your paper, yeah?" The marimo pushes Sanji into the bed and Sanji swings a foot around to catch Zoro in the gut, but falls to the bed none the less. Zoro crawls in there with his blond as Sanji wraps his arms around the kelp head and sighs with content.

"Okay," Sanji murmurs, sleep making his speech slow and sloppy. "But I still need to go over it one more time, and then, eh, send it off. After I do that I'll... hm, we can celebrate." The chef tightens his grip on his boyfriend's midsection and falls asleep for the first time in twenty four hours.

Spooky~ spooky~ Spooky~

The night is young, and so are the two men who walk down the street. One slightly tipsy and the other man can be mistaken for sober if not for the alcohol running in his veins. He had drank almost twice the amount Sanji has and he's fine. Not that Sanji has a low tolerance, it's just that the shitty bastard can't get fucking drunk.

"So blondie," Zoro smirks as his boyfriend stumbles and grips onto his arm to help the ground stop spinning. "Finally got that paper sent off to that shitty school."

"It's not a shitty school, it's one of the top ten culinary colleges in the world shit head." Sanji scowls and slurs his words, but he's not as drunk as he could be. Hey, it's his time to celebrate for finally finishing the paper at least.

"Yeah, whatever. You should go to the best one, not one of the top ten." Zoro grumbles. Drunk Sanji doesn't register the sweetness of that sentence and Zoro's grateful for that. "Anyways, you haven't gotten your surprise yet~" Zoro smirks as Sanji's eyebrow rises in curiosity and suspicion.

"Hm~ and what is it?" Sanji leans close to the green head's face, their breaths mixing together in the rapidly cooling night. Zoro closes the distance between them and kisses his cook. Sanji is finally going for his dream. Ever since he's known the blond, since high school, everyone the blond knows has been telling him to apply to culinary school. He never took any special classes during his time in high school but finally, after two years after high school, Sanji switched his major. It was quite sudden and he didn't (and still hasn't) said why, or what made him change. He's always been a surprisingly introverted person.

The two men kiss lightly, keeping it modest in public. Neither of them like the whole public display that so many couples seem to get off on. The press of the others lips is enough to convey the emotion the two men are trying to get across to the other.

"Hmm, let's go home, shall we?" Sanji smirks at Zoro through lidded eyes. Zoro's sure Sanji wouldn't mind making out in public, hell Zoro's sure Sanji would have no problem sucking him off in public if Zoro catches him in the right mood, but Zoro's not quite into that.

Zoro smiles and agrees with his blond, groping Sanji's ass a little before pulling away and tugs at the cooks hand to follow. Sanji lets him lead the way, that is until they end up at the gas station on the other side of the town, and at that point Sanji kicks the marimo in the head for getting lost, and tugs him the opposite direction of where he was heading. That lost shit head.

"I can't believe you got lost and I'm the tipsy one" Sanji chuckles, taking a smoke of his cigarette he lit only a few minutes ago. Zoro grumbles something under his breath before slapping the blond in the back of the head. Sanji merely flicks his foot backwards catching Zoro in the shin, making the green head hiss in pain, but he didn't retaliate.

"Tch anyways bastard, we're nearly home so don't go getting lost any time soon." Sanji's walking in front of his boyfriend with a cig in his mouth and his hands in his black denim jeans. Zoro doesn't say anything, in fact there's no noise from the lost kelp at all.

Sanji abruptly stops his walking, not sensing anyone behind him, he turns fully around. No one is there. Not even a bird or some rat. What the fuck? Retracing his steps slowly to see if he could find where Zoro might have turned off at. 'Maybe the shit head has gotten lost again,' Sanji thinks hopefully but the bad feeling twisting in gut says otherwise.

A light sweat breaks out on Sanji's skin as the blond starts to get nervous. It's late at night in some shitty sketchy neighborhood that was the only place they could afford, for now at least. Oh, and they're gay, to add to the list of reasons someone would want to do down thing to one of them. Although not everyone is homophobic, this town doesn't have the nicest people.

Sanji's breath suddenly becomes more noticeable to him and how his heart beats slightly faster in his chest. He's not worried about the shit head, of course not! The man can handle himself well enough. Sanji's adrenaline is just up from being late out any night and walking around the whole time. That's it.

A snap of something being stepped on in the alleyway makes Sanji whirl around to see someone disappear around the corner of the back alley. Shit. Sanji scowls and runs down the alley. Turning the corner Sanji sees that some girl has Zoro pressed up against the wall with her mouth on his neck, sucking noisily as if the green head is the sweetest thing she's ever tasted. That shit head, letting back alley walkers jump on him.

Sanji scoffs and walks up to them. Just the girl detaches herself from Zoro's neck and flips her head to stare at Sanji.

The blond stops in his tracks. The girl, with long blond hair and a red corset with back pinstripes, has dark eyes almost black. Her nails have grown out into long claws, and her mouth (and most of her face) is covered in blood. With Zoro pinned against the wall Sanji notices that the man is actually unconscious with his head tilted to expose his neck. With blood covering it and oozing out of the punctures made by the blond girl.

She hisses again then lets go of Zoro, who promptly slides to the floor unconscious, and runs down the alley opposite to the one they have come out of. Sanji watches the girl run off, then as if something flipped a switch, Sanji jerks to life, running to his boyfriend's side instantly.

"Shit, Marimo can you hear me?" Sanji holds Zoro's head with one hand and pats his cheek with the other gently. "Come on moron, wake up." Sanji shakes the man with more anger now. Fuck why isn't he waking up? Sanji raises his hand and brings it down, lightly on Zoro's face in a slight slap. He does it again except it's harder this time. Slap, slap, slap. Sanji slams his palm down harder each time until Zoro's face is starting to turn a red-ish color.

On the fifth or sixth slap a strong grip wraps around Sanji's wrist, halting his movement. Zoro swallows and opens his eyes rubbing his cheek, where the blond slapped him, with his other hand. "Fuck cook, what are you doing?" Zoro sits up after letting go of the blond's arm and his hand automatically goes to his neck.

"Shit head, don't touch it!" Sanji slaps Zoro's hand away from the drying blood. Of course it itches, it's drying blood and a healing wound. The blond is kneeling beside his boyfriend who is now propped against the wall for support. It's only been about five minutes since the attack, but that's not stopping Sanji from inspecting Zoro.

Poking lightly at the rather round holes in the other man's neck, he concludes that it doesn't look too torn up or infected at all, and probably will just itch. Sanji also threatened to cut off both of Zoro's arms if he doesn't leave the healing wound alone.

"So… it was a vampire?" Zoro asks casually, but Sanji can hear the cautiousness behind the sure voice.

"No! Don't be stupid those things don't exist…" Even if Sanji is saying it, he doesn't fully believe himself anymore. Everything is possible after that.

"Right…" Zoro grunts and shifts on the floor. "Well whatever it was, took a bite out of me." Zoro laughs at his own shitty joke and Sanji slaps him again. "Not the hospital." Zoro grunts and places his hands on the floor to support himself when he tries to stand up.

"Let's just get out of here." Sanji stands up and offers a hand to Zoro, who slaps it away. Sanji shrugs and stands off to the side with his hands on his hips waiting for Zoro to find his way up. Eventually the blond gets fed up and walks over hooking an arm around Zoro to help him up and walk. Shit that vampire thing, or whatever it was, really did a number on Zoro as the man leans heavily on Sanji for a moment before taking a step and pulling away a little from the cook. How the hell are they going to get him cleaned up without going to the hospital!

Just as the two men get to the end of the alley behind them there are footsteps. Two pairs, maybe three of them running towards them. Sanji glances over his shoulder to see the blond chick who was sucking at Zoro's neck earlier run in the alley with a terrified look on her face. Zoro turns towards the noise, holding his neck but there's still blood all over him.

A big burly, and most likely muscled man runs up behind the girl and grabs her by the shoulder roughly slamming her against the stone wall of the building. Sanji's instincts tell him to go beat the shit out of that man for even touching a lady like that, but he has to remind himself that she's as much of a lady as a rock covered in stone is. Speaking of which, the blond tugs Zoro more, securing his grip around the man even though he's pretty much walking on his own now.

"Come on let's not get mixed up in this." Zoro's breath ghosts across the shell of his ear as he looks back over his shoulder. As he does, the man who cornered the weird girl pulls out a knife and slices her head clean off. Blood sprays everywhere and the man just holds her body up for a second as he closes his eyes to stop the blood from spraying into his face.

Sanji's eyes widen and his face become a ghostly pale. He feels Zoro pulling on him to continue walking but he can't. Sanji's feet seemed to be glued to the floor. He just watched a girl suck blood from his boyfriend's neck, run off only to get chased back into the same alley, and have her head cut off. All he's wanted to do since they left the bar is go home, eat something and maybe have sex. Okay yeah, they were going to have sex, but still. This is not how he envisioned his night going.

The blond man is still staring in horror at the silhouette of the taller man with short hair and blood splattered on him standing across the alley from the two young adults.

"Sanji." Zoro whispers harshly to him and tugs a little more sternly on his jacket. Just then a taller man appears running up to the man who cut the girls head off. He looks down at the head that rolled off a few feet then back to the one who decapitated her.

Sanji expected him to yell for help, punch the guy or try to attack him. Do anything to try and get this murderer seen. Instead the taller man just shrugs and stows away his knife that Sanji didn't notice before. They know each other, it occurs to Sanji. These two men are comrades and are now talking normally as if one of them hadn't just sliced a head off a girl who was running away.

Zoro shoves Sanji much harsher this time causing him to fall forward and move his feet on instinct. "Shit, lets go." Sanji says rather rushed and grips Zoro tight as they try to walk out of the grimy alley as quiet and quickly as possible. Whether it is the sound of the two men's breath bouncing off the walls, or their footsteps echoing in the stone hallway, they're noticed by the two maniac killers.

"Run" Sanji hisses, and the two young adults take off running as fast as they can and as fast as their bodies, that are still in shock, will let them go. A deep voice shouts after them calling them to wait and stop but Sanji and Zoro don't listen. There's no way they're waiting to talk to the homicidal maniacs that just cut off some poor woman's head.

"Wait!"

"Stop!"

"Is he bitten?"

The deeper voices of the older men yell after Sanji and Zoro as the duo run into the main street and out of the alley way. There's no footsteps following after them from the alley or any more voices that Sanji can hear, but neither man stops running until their lungs seize up and with each breath they can taste blood.

Standing at the door to the apartment they share, Sanji takes out the keys with a shaky hand. Taking a deep sigh to steady his heart and his hand the terrified blond slips the key into the lock and turns it till the door clicks open.

Zoro's arm slips around Sanji's midsection and walks into their apartment together, closing and locking the door behind them. They live in a sketchy neighborhood, but not that fucking sketchy! The worst thing that goes on is pot heads driving cars, and the occasional kid being accused of being gay and beat up behind the school.

There's never been a murder in the town, not even in past years! As far as Sanji knows at least, not that he's gone to the town archives and searched up murders. Maybe there has been? Shaking his head from the thoughts Sanji moves with Zoro to the couch situated in the small living room of the apartment across from their TV.

The injured man walks straight to the couch while Sanji runs to the bathroom to get the first aid kit he keeps in there at all time in case they get in fights with people.

Returning to the living, first aid box in hand, he sees Zoro stretched out on the couch, the man's head leaning against the back of the couch and slightly tilted to the side to accommodate the bite throbbing in his neck.

"Does it hurt?" Sanji asks as he sits down on the dark brown coffee table two feet off from the couch. Zoro groans and rolls his head around on the couch to take a better look at Sanji.

"No, it's perfectly fine and I actually feeling like dancing around and-ch fuck." Zoro starts his snarky reply before his face contorts in pain and curls in on himself slightly grabbing at his own neck where the bite flairs red.

"Shit, Zoro! Oi fucker, don't pass out." Sanji slaps the green haired man on his cheek, but Zoro's head just bounces with the force Sanji's palm against his face. Sanji frowns with worry as he tilts Zoro's head to the side, not facing the bite on his neck, and opens the red box to show the first aid kit. Grabbing a cotton swab and tweezers Sanji dips the soft ball into antiseptic then sits beside his passed out boyfriend.

Sanji moves quickly with deft nimble fingers. He's shaking lightly, his hands tremble slightly but his fingers are steady and sure of themselves. He thanks years of chef training for the steady fingers that are allowing him to take care of the marimo.

Sanji can feel Zoro's pulse under his fingers when he touches the other man's neck and when the antiseptic cotton ball first touched Zoro's bite mark the man's body flinched slightly. At least everything is still working… So far. His heart still beats and his body can feel pain, as long as he remains human then they're fine.

Spooky~ spooky~ Spooky~

Zoro can feel his mind slip in and out of consciousness as he sits on the couch in their little apartment. Sanji has gone to get the first aid kit because Zoro can't stand the smell of hospitals, how they ask so many questions and are always poking and prodding him with things. Sanji is much quicker and quieter about it. Well maybe not quieter, he's usually bitching about how Zoro's a dumb ass or whatever.

He sees the cook sit across from him on the wood coffee table but doesn't really register anything else. The cook is here and that's all that matters right now. The blond says something and Zoro blandly replies almost out of instinct, when suddenly a sharp pain jolts through him all over his body, seemingly coming from his very blood.

What's left of his degrading vision becomes very blurry and white tinges around the edges of his eyes. The backs of his eyes throb like nobodies business and a splitting headache pounds at the back of his skull. His limbs ache and he can't even feel the couch around him anymore. A high pitched squealing noise slowly takes over his hearing as all the pain and the lack of vision and his skin is literally burning, all meld into each other to become one big ball of pain that takes over all of Zoro's scenes flushing everything out. Until he finally blacks out.

Spooky~ spooky~ Spooky~

Sanji's breath is erratic. In and out, quick and slow. His chest heaves up and down and he's just finished his fifth cigarette since Zoro blacked out. He's cleaned up the bite marks on the man's neck although the mark is still red and inflamed, there's not as much blood as before and the weird clear puss that had started oozing out has finally stopped flowing. Sanji's now debating whether or not to take Zoro to the hospital if he doesn't wake up.

There's a loud strong knocking at the front door that makes Sanji freeze in his pacing around the small living room. Then a voice shouts through. "Hey are you in there? We aren't going to hurt you." A deep and rather rough voice filters though. It's the man from before, the fucking homicidal dude in the alleyway that cut off that poor lady's head. Shit, how did he find them?! That other, taller man, is probably there with him too. They looked pretty close from the few seconds Sanji saw of them interacting.

The blond stands stock still, his hand frozen halfway to his mouth to place another cigarette between his lips. 'Maybe if he acts like no one is home they'd go look somewhere else?' Sanji thinks hopefully.

After a few second of silence and some hushed whispers and ruffling of clothes, Sanji thinks that maybe, just maybe, they're going to leave him alone. Zoro groans lightly behind Sanji making the blond turn to look at the awakening man, just at that moment a loud bang thunders through his apartment and afterwards a softer thud.

Someone has just slammed themselves into his front door, breaking it off its hinges and leave it falling to the floor. Swiveling back around Sanji sees the man from the alley way standing in his doorway. Shoulders pushed forwards and chest heaving from breaking down a door.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Sanji screeches. "Do you know how much I'm going to have to pay for that shit?! I already owe the owner a fuck ton of money from breaking the walls all the time!" Sanji spews out expletives after expletive at the intruder who stands there with a confused and slightly scared look on his face. If he's a killer he must be knew at this shit.

The taller man walking in behind and the surly one snaps Sanji out of his ranting about fixing shit the owner makes him do, and switching to fighting mode within a second. Lighting his cigarette, he flings his foot out slamming into the first man's gut, shoves him backwards with a gagging noise and a choke.

Sanji has a feeling the only reason he's got a jump on the obviously older man was mainly surprise factor. Switching from calm and irritated so fast and angry obviously catches both intruders off guard.

Of course Sanji only gets in about three or four hits on both men before they snap out of it and restrain the thrashing blond within a minute of struggling. The first man to come through the door has Sanji's arms bent behind his back in a secure grip, and a knife held to held throat.

The two older men insist that they don't want to hurt Sanji nor Zoro, but they need to help them. Sanji doesn't believe a word these sick fucks say. They cut off some hookers head, and now are going after the two openly gay guys in town. These fucking sickos.

"You shit heads!" Sanji growls and can feel how close he is to the man behind him who's holding his arms at an almost breaking point. The taller one walks over to where Zoro has been groggily waking up bit by bit.

"Zoro…" Sanji whispers under his breath as the green haired man rubs his neck, covering the bite mark from the two men who've broken in.

"ZORO RUN!" Sanji yells as soon as he sees the man's eyes open up. He hears a soft 'shit' grunted behind him and a large hand covers his mouth and Sanji resorts to thrashing and paying no mind to the sharp blade against his throat.

For a second he sees Zoro's eyes sharpen on him, shining in the dull light of the lampshade that's turned on. It's a look that chills Sanji to his bone and shakes him up so badly that he stops fighting against the restraints against him.

The look Zoro gives him isn't protective or questioning what's going on. It's predatory. A bad kind of predatory. A kind of predatory that makes animals run away in fear of being eaten alive. It's a look that promises death upon whoever is in the way of it. Then something hits Zoro's head and he's out like a light.

All the tension drains from Sanji's body at the sight of seeing a look that will kill from the man who loves him, then everything going blank from a blow to the head. That is not something he want's engraved into his brain, but he has no control over that of course.

Spooky~ spooky~ Spooky~

Sanji is sitting in the back of some cool looking older car, with a tied up knocked out Zoro sitting beside him.

The shorter man, although he's still taller than Sanji, is sitting in the driver's seat, speaking to the taller one sitting with a shotgun. Eventually they turn around and face Sanji for the first time.

"He's a vampire." The first man talks, the man with longer hair frowns and slaps the other in the shoulder.

"Don't start like that Dean!" he sounds annoyed as if that's an everyday sentence. "Look, you're scaring the hell out of him" he gestures towards Sanji.

"I am not scared!" the blond man snaps at the two. Dean and… Who is that guy? Actually, who are they? "Who are you guys?" Sanji asks with a short temper.

The two men share a look but don't say anything about what they're thinking. "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." The one in driver's seat speaks. Dean. He's got a wide build, and looks like he'd have a pretty muscled body underneath the thousands of layers of clothes both men seem to have on. It's not cold out at all thought. Weirdos. A short brown hair cut accompanies Dean's square facial shape and flat eyebrows. He looks like he hasn't shaven in a couple days as scruff travels around his sharp jaw and under his pouty lips.

"We're hunters." Sam concludes as if that'd clear everything up. Sam is tall. Really fucking tall. His hair is a long brown and is swept over his head and down to his shoulders. He has broad shoulders and a kind face. There are many creases in his face from worry and a lifetime of emotions. His eyes remind Sanji of a puppy, and a small smile that does its best to reassure Sanji everything will be okay. This man is very expressive.

"Oh thanks, that really clears all this shit up. Now I know why you cut off that chicks head and busted into my apartment." Sanji scowls and crosses his arms over his chest. Sam smiles and shakes his head lightly and Dean's pouty lips get even poutier as he purses his lips in annoyance. Whether Sanji is in a relationship or not, these men are attractive.

"Heh, we hunt supernatural beings." Sam explains. "Demons, werewolves, vampires, etcetera, etcetera." He speaks as Dean starts the car and drives down the street. Sanji nervously glances towards Zoro, but the moron is still passed out.

"So you're going to kill my boyfriend?" Sanji asks with a warning tone to the brothers.

Sam raises an eyebrow and a light pink dusts his cheeks as he glances at his brother who's refusing to look anywhere but the road at the moment. Sanji raises an eyebrow at the reaction he got from the two older men. Really? Sanji finds the only two people who seem to know what's going on and they're fucking homophobes. Of course.

Sam laughs nervously and looks back at Sanji. "No, we're not gonna kill your… your ah, boyfriend. Don't worry." Sam smiles and sits more in his seat. "We just need to know who bit him." He explains.

"The one who 'bit him' is the girl who you two so gracefully decapitated." Sanji frowns and fiddles with is lighter. Dean isn't letting him smoke in the car, even with the window rolled down, so he's resorted to chewing on the end of an unlit one. So maybe the two men aren't homophobes, just not used to the idea?

The look shared between the two brothers doesn't look good at all. "What?" Sanji snaps. Sam assures him that it's okay and to just wait until they got to wherever the men were saying.

An hour long drive later, Sanji is sitting on a shitty motel bed closely watching his boyfriend who is now tied to a chair and gagged. Sanji protested against the rough treatment, that Zoro is a reasonable man and is amazingly good at self-restrain. The brothers insisted that they need to tie Zoro up, and that Sanji doesn't know what being a vampire means or is like. Sanji doesn't care and he did say that Zoro is more likely to act out if he finds himself tied up and gagged.

Here they sit, with the green head passed out, tied up, and gagged.

Sanji bounces his knee nervously and bites his nails. Damn it, what are they going to do? Sam and Dean explained that in order to cure a vampire there's some weird ritual that goes along with the blood from the vampire that turned the person, and that the person being cured must not have taken a drink of blood yet. Zoro only has one of those.

Spooky~ spooky~ Spooky~

Zoro's senses return to him slowly. First his hearing. All he can hear is flowing liquid and a beating heart. Three beating hearts to be exact. Smell hits him in the gut hard. Salty sweat of humans, the coppery smell of blood, and the unique scents of each person in the room. Three men. One around his mortal age, and two others some odd years older. His feeling and sight come back in at the same time, hazy but gets more powerful the time he lets himself adjust.

Ropes are wrapped around his feet and arms are tied to a wooden chair. He's also being gagged by some cloth material. Grinding his teeth against the material to see how frail it is, and apparently not as delicate as he thinks. Opening his eyes everything is blurry for a few seconds. There's voices but he can barely hear them over the pounding of blood in his ears. It's not his blood, it's human blood in the room. Zoro feels as if he's pressing his ear up against three chests and listening to the heart beats all at the same time.

His vision slowly returns to him, although it's different from how he remembers before he was... Bitten. What the fuck bit him? Zoro frowns and cracks his neck from side to side. His sense of smell is heightened, all of his senses are, but there's a certain smell that has him snapping his eyes and he's to the source. Sanji.

It's a smell he's never smelled before. It's sweet and salty, sour and spicy, creamy and tangy. So many contrasting smells attack his senses and his new and improved eyes lock onto Sanji's. The blond isn't looking at him, he's frowning up at someone else. Zoro can smell them, they're not as interesting. Sanji's blood pumps fast in his veins fast and rhythmically. It's almost enchanting to Zoro. He can't take his eyes away from his boyfriend's neck now. All Zoro wants to do is sink his teeth into the milky flesh and rip it apart.

Pain, the first time he's felt it in this new body, emits from his face, specifically his teeth. It feels as if he has a giant tooth ache all over his mouth and his feet need to be drilled into and taken to the dentist. Although the pain hurts, it feels almost... Natural to him. As if it's supposed to hurt and he should be relieved by it.

Apparently he's been making noise because Sanji's eyes snap right to him and lock onto his. There's worry, and a bit of fear... Yes, good. Zoro like the fear, he want Sanji to run.

'Run away as fast as you can, and he knows Sanji is a very fast runner, run through the city and try to loose me as I chase you. You won't get far and I will pounce on you, ripping through that perfect neck of yours, spraying warm gooey blood everywhere. This is how it's supposed to be.' Zoro thinks.

"Zoro!" Sanji gets up and walks over to him quickly.

'No, this is not how it's supposed to go! Run away not to me... Go away!' Zoro snarls at Sanji who is suddenly stopped by an arm of another person in the room. Zoro sits back in the chair that he's been straining in to get at Sanji. He hasn't even noticed he's been doing that. He's acting like an animal! What the hell were those thoughts just a second ago!

His teeth stop aching.

Spooky~ spooky~ Spooky~

Sanji pushes against Dean's arm to get at Zoro, but Sanji's earlier assumptions were correct and Dean is fucking yoked and there's no way he's getting passed Dean. He can feel the press of hard muscles into his chest and his hand that's wrapped around the taller man's bicep isn't even around half of the man's arm. Holy shit.

Sanji stops pushing against Dean when he sees Zoro calm down and a confused look slides its way onto his face. Fuck he must be so confused.

"Zoro!" Sanji calls out again. Zoro's awake but he can't reassure him. The man's sharp eyes latch onto him again, but this time they're filled with panic.

"Why isn't he talking?" Sanji snaps and looks at the two men who are walking around getting shit moved around.

Dean looks up from a black bag he's riffling through. "Is he regularly a talkative person?" He asks. Sanji looks at Zoro and huffs a little shaking his head. No, Zoro doesn't like talking much at all. "Then he's not gonna talk much. As a vampire all their senses are heightened and they stick to their instincts more than a human." Dean explains.

Sanji laughs lightly. If Zoro goes only with his instincts then he wouldn't be a threat to society. The only things he'd do are eat, sleep and train. Well, maybe the eating part would be different but other than that Zoro wouldn't be too dangerous... If he was in a controlled environment maybe... Shit, okay Zoro's really fucking dangerous now.

"Hello Dean." A rather deep and gravelly voice sounds right behind the shorter hunter. Dean jumps about a foot in the air before whirling about with a pissed off and annoyed look on his face.

"Cas what have I told you about that?!" Dean says levelling an annoyed look on the man, Cas, who has apparently just... Appeared out of nowhere. Things just keep on getting more and more confusing.

The new arrival, Cas, turns to Sanji with a concerned look on his face although Sanji thinks that's just the usual expression he has on.

The man, Cas, is shorter than Dean. Not by a lot, only a few inches and he's still taller than Sanji and Zoro. He has short dark brown hair and flat eyebrows like Dean. Cas is wearing a trench coat with a suit underneath it... What with the people and wearing four hundred clothes!

Cas looks at him, then turns to Sam, completely ignoring Sanji and asks a question.

"Who the fuck is this and how did he get in here!?" Sanji asks. These shitheads are ignoring him except when he tries to get over to where Zoro's tied up.

All three men stop and look at him. Sam sighs and Dean turns fully towards him. Before either brother could speak, Cas opens his mouth.

"My name is Castiel, I'm and angel of the lord."

What. The. Shit. Really? A fucking angel! There's no way that's possible. Sure vampires are real, shit his boyfriend is a fucking vampire! But an angel is going a little too far.

"Aren't Angels supposed to be women?" Sanji asks. Of course, that's the thought that he asks out loud. Nothing smart or something that could help them, he fucking asks about their gender.

"Angles do not have an assigned genders nor do we treat each other differently based off what vessels we are in." Castiel explains. Okay what the fuck are vessels? Augh, no this isn't what he needs to be asking!

"I need to go." Cas states simply turning to Dean, then disappearing. Just like that he's ducked off into nothing.

Apparently Dean sees the completely confused and angered look Sanji has on his face. "He's an angel and can fly, really fast." These guys are fucked up.

Sanji shakes his head and sits down on the bed behind him. What the fuck has his life resorted to within the hour?

"I thought you're gay? Don't you like the fact Angels can be dudes?" Dean scoffs. Sanji growls.

"Bisexual fucktard. Thought you'd know that by the way you look at his ass." Sanji scoffs back, not really saying whose ass he's talking about. Sanji almost laughs at the shocked look that passes over Dean's face then confusion and eventual anger. He opens his mouth and closes it a few time before turning to Sam who's standing there with a smirk on his face looking at his brother. At least Sam had a sense of humor.

Eventually Dean yells something about it not being true then ignores Sanji for a few minutes like a mature person would.

Zoro groans in his chair at all the yelling and commotion going on around him. Sanji jumps up and walks over to him, Dean just rolls his eyes and lets the blond over there.

"Zoro are you okay?" Sanji ask gets closer. Zoro's eyes snap to him wide and scared.

"Sanji!" His voice is hoarse as he speaks around the gag with ease but it sounds... Scared almost. Why is Zoro scared? "Don't come closer." Zoro says rather dangerously. Sanji stops in his track, a frown yet again find its way to his face.

Dean turns around from where he had his back to the two men. He raises an eyebrow, maybe Sanji's right about the fact that... Zoro has good will power. Stronger than Dean has at least.

Zoro's now pushing back away from Sanji in his chair. The overwhelming urge to rip the creamy skin from Sanji's bones is growing with each step Sanji takes and he doesn't want to hurt him. No, that's the last thing he has in mind.

"How do we cure him?" Sanji asks. Seeing the marimo like this isn't normal, he needs to be put back to normal.

Dean sighs and looks at his brother. Sanji doesn't like that look. It's a look that holds bad news.

"No." Sanji says when he sees the giant machete in Sean's bag. "There's no way I'm letting anyone kill him" Sanji states and stand protectively in front of Zoro.

Dean stands his ground, even if they love each other, or if Zoro has the most strong will power known to man, there is no way Dean is letting a vampire walk away.

Sanji and Dean yell at each other about cutting Zoro's head off while Sam tries to calm them down. Zoro's behind them, tied to a chair and his head is dizzy from all the noise and commotion going on in the small motel room late at night.

"It'll be painless." Dean reasons. He's not going to let these two men just leave. Sam isn't even in the conversation right now, actually he's creeping up behind Sanji.

Dean sees him, and does nothing to stop him. In fact he distracts Sanji so Sam can wrap his arm around Sanji's mid-section securing his arms to his sides and place a cloth with chloroform on it over Sanji's nose.

"Sanji!" Zoro yells to get the man's attention but Sam already has him in his grip.

The blond man's eyes widen in shock and thrashes in the hold. Flailing his feet trying to land a good kick to Sam's knee or even foot, but the chemicals are making his mind hazy. His vision blurs in and out and his mind is starting to shut down. Fuck he can't do this right now! They're going to kill Zoro!

He can faintly hear Zoro shouting in the background as his mind fades out and everything goes black.

Spooky~ spooky~ Spooky~

Dean frowns as his brother lays Sanji's unconscious body on the bed. He doesn't like doing that to perfectly sane people, but there's no way they could do what the need to do if Sanji's standing there yelling and shouting.

"Dean, we need to do this." Sam says when he sees his older brother's expression.

"I know, now come on Sammy, let's get this over with." Dean says slightly rushed. He pulls out a large knife, big enough to decapitate someone.

Zoro yells and shouts and threatens them about Sanji and if they hurt him or do anything to him. Dean and Sam ignore him, walking closer with the knife. Zoro has to know he's going to die, but he doesn't even plead for his life.

Within the last hour his life has been flipped on its head. One second he's out drinking with the man he loves, and the next he's tied up to a chair thinking about ripping said man's neck out with his teeth while two 'hunters' advance towards him with the intention of cutting off his head.

"I'm sorry." Dean says, looking down at the tied up man, his lips pursed.

"No you're not." Zoro growls, then the knife swings.

Spooky~ spooky~ Spooky~

Sanji comes to with is hands bound behind him, and staring at the ceiling. There's ruffling of bags and clothes along with heavy footsteps. They're still here. His vision is blurry for a second before it clears, and a headache finds its way to the back of his skull.

Groaning and sitting up, the first thing he sees is red. Deep dark wet red. Staining the floor of the motel room. Blood, that's definitely blood. Sanji's never seen so much of it, but that is definitely blood. The smell engulfs the whole room and takes over everything.

"You're awake." A hesitant voice says to Sanji's right. Sam, he's standing there with a bag over his shoulder, and Dean halfway out the door waiting for him. Sanji's eyes snap to the man. He looks remorseful, most likely for Sanji's sake. "Just… Don't come after us." Sam asks in a slightly more sure tone. He walks by his brother and out the motel to the car. Dean says something to the blond but Sam's foo far out of earshot to hear it.

Throwing his bag in the back seat of the black Impala, Sam sits in his seat and just breathes. That was intense. Those two men were so close and loved each other so much. Sam's not sure if he regrets doing what he did or not, but he knows it had to be done. They've let people go before, if they had gotten away in time. They didn't even give these two men a chance!

Dean opens the driver's door and plops down in it. Suddenly there's a scream, a yell of agony, pain, and anger. One of a man who's lost the most important thing in his world. Dean's jaw clenches and slams the door close.

They sit there, staring at the road for a few minutes, before Dean starts the car and pulls out of the motel.

"He's going to come after us." Sam says matter of factly. It's just a fact and Dean should know it too.

"He'd be stupid to." His older brother says, looking at him then back to the road. "Do you regret what we did in there?" He asks. Sam pauses before replying.

They did do that, together. It wasn't Dean who stood over someone he beat up himself and cut them. Sam had knocked out Sanji, and held Zoro in place. They did this together, they destroyed a man's life, together. It isn't all on Dean, it isn't all Sam's fault. They had known what they were going to do and followed through on it.

"No." Sam replies, the car drives off down the road leaving a trail of dust behind in its wake.

* * *

><p><strong>So did it end how you would've like it to? No? Too bad :D Thank you to my very best friend for betaing this for me, Hesmus on here gagakuma on tumblr. This was hard to write for some reason but I got it done finally~<strong>


End file.
